


Work

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Emotional, Gen, Introspection, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji helps Tohru at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Work"

Momiji stole a glance at Tohru out of the corner of his eye. He had been thinking about her a lot recently - about the fact that she had to work. Momiji had never _had_ to work before - and probably never would. Sure, he worked hard at his violin lessons, and at martial arts, and in school, but those were different. Those were hobbies and classes, and this was about earning enough money to pay for her necessities and make a living.

Momiji had thought about Tohru's situation a lot, ever since he had learned that she was living with Yuki and Shigure and Kyo. He had a better idea than most what she was going through, with the loss of her mother. Many of the zodiac members had poor relationships with their parents, but her friends probably had no idea what she was going through. Momiji had wondered many times, since Tohru told him about her mother, what it would feel like to live through that.

He was lucky that he could at least see his mother and Momo at times, and at least he still had his father. True, his relationship with his father was nothing like the one Tohru had had with her beloved mother, but still, he tried to imagine.

He didn't think that anyone could ever really realize how hard it was on her, or how hard she worked. That was why he stayed with her some nights, when he knew no one from the family would work late and see him. He wanted to take as much of the burden off of her as he could. Because Tohru should never have to work as hard as she did.

Momiji just wanted to help her.


End file.
